


Glistening Pearls

by ForeverM



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Romance, pearls, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverM/pseuds/ForeverM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responding to the photo prompt by agecannotwitherher on Tumblr! I couldn't resist adding to the naughty fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glistening Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> This is my first fic attempt so please don't be too harsh. lol

“Oh fuck!” M screamed as her orgasm consumed her body. James had suddenly pulled the pearls from her glistening pussy, looping them over her clit as they moved.

Bond replaced the pearls with his tongue, lapping up M’s juices until she could take no more.

“I love these pearls” Bond growled, running them over her body leaving a trail of her juices behind.

He brought her off again as she struggled against the pearls that were now biding her wrists to the bed.

“Inside…I need…please.” M panted out, still recovering from the aftershock. Before she could catch her breath, Bond entered her in one swift motion.

“Fuuuuck” Bond hissed, pausing inside her warmth to adjust.

“Move…please, move!” she pleaded as she tightened around Bond’s cock.

Sucking on her breasts, her neck and back again, James lavished her body as he fucked her hard and deep.

“Fuck M. Ohhh fuck!” Bond whimpered through clenched teeth.

Grinding against him with every thrust, she could feel Bond coming closer and closer to the edge. “Cum for me, James!”

Bond fell against her as he came with a short cry of her name.

With James still twitching inside her, he circled her clit with a quick hand aching for her release.

His name escaped her lips as she came, pulling hard against the pearls writhing in ecstasy.

Slouching back against the headboard enjoying the pleasant ache between her legs, Bond flipped her over quickly careful not to break the delicate pearls binding her wrists. 

James entered her again without warning picking up a quick but blissful pace.

“Jesus James!!” M cried as he pounded hard against her from behind, kneading her breasts as they swayed with every powerful thrust.

“God Liv, you are so fucking sexy!”

She moaned her appreciation and turned back to kiss him as they continued to move together.

James pounded into her slick heat a few more times before emptying himself inside her.

Triggering her release, M’s orgasm enveloped her as she rubbed against Bond, furthering her pleasure.

Falling sideways in an exhausted heap, James released Olivia from her binds and looped the pearls back over her head.

Grazing his mouth gently over her neck, James whispered “my beautiful little pearl” into her hair as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
